


Only None

by Alley360



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley360/pseuds/Alley360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Jaymie and Alex are being chased by something horrible. A demon the Winchesters have been hunting for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only None

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steven B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Steven+B).



> Jaymie and Alex are OCs and although the story starts of with them it will mainly be about Dean.

Jaymie Hart looked at the damp newspaper in her hands and felt shocked. She walked over to the window and reflected on her surroundings. Everything was dark and depressing as a storm moved in. She had always loved the grand village of GlassMill with its calm, careful cliffs and rolling hills full of lust forests. It was a place that encouraged her sense of adventure. She'd grew up there and was familiar with the many gorges and valleys that surrounded the small village.

As she looked on into the blurred horizon she saw nothing but streaks of rain and hail. Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Alex Hart. Alex was a understanding, quiet and lazy boy with tangled hair. He was also Jaymie's twin brother. Jaymie gulped. What was he doing out in a storm like this? She glanced at her own reflection. She was an intelligent, clever young girl, with short hair. She as also energetic and ready to go, unlike her lazy brother. Her friends saw her as a obsessive, anxious academic. That studies way to much. But not even a person like Jaymie was prepared for what Alex had in store today.

The hail pounded like rampaging snakes, making Jaymie afraid. She glanced down to the paper and back up and out the window. She was already sulking and upset from that days news. Maybe her brother could help her feel better. As Jaymie stepped outside and Alex came closer, she could see the painful glint in his eye. She greeted him and ushered him inside to shelter both of them from the storm. Something wasn't right, and Jaymie knew it. A horrible feeling loomed in her gut.

"I am here on business," Alex bellowed, his usually witty tone gone. Replaced with a rare serious and loud one. He slammed his fist down on a nearby table, with force he didn't even realize he had. "Damn it. Jaymie. We've got to leave." He was on the verge of breaking down. 

Jaymie looked taken back, and even more afraid and still clutching the damp newspaper. "Alex, I love you, you're my brother after all. But I don't know what you are on about. I'm worried you look painfully pale and upset! Let me get you something...." she replied.

"...I'm fine. Don't worry about me I don't need anything expect to leave town as fast a possible."

" Alex please explain! First all the mysterious deaths in town and now you want to up and leave? And you say it's business? What's going on? This isn't like you. None of this." The older Hart twin looked to her twin brother with pleading eyes. "Calm down and just tell me what's going on!"

"We're being hunted. Don't pretend like you don't see the signs, that you don't know what's going on. Mom and Dad raised us to know the signs. This thing is angry. It wants revenge. It's already in town murdering villagers on it's way here." Alex whispered as he slid to the floor and brought his knees to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his chin on top. He slowly moved into a normal position for him when he was thinking hard about something. The quite words and lazy position was something Jaymie was use to. Behavior that her brother usually did. 

"I don't feel like leaving trust me. I'm lazy and this is the place we grew up in. But we have too. I don't want to die. And I don't want you to die either. I love you Jay. Please just go pack a bag and let's get out of here. I have my stuff already and the tuck is just up the road. We have to get out while we still can. Before more people we care for get hurt or it finally finds us!" His voice started off as a low whisper but raised as he went on. He suddenly jumped up and grabbed hold of his sister's shoulders and tears slid down his face.

"Please go. We have to leave and that's final. Look at me , am I acting like my usually self? Obviously something is horribly wrong and you know it." He was shaking. Lightning stuck nearby quickly lighting up the dim room, giving Jaymie time to see the tears on Alex's face. She gulped and tossed the newspaper to the floor.

" I understand. We don't got any more time to waste. I'll go pack a bag quick." Jaymie sighed as she looked worriedly into her twins eyes. She never saw him like this. Not even when their parents died. 

He nodded " I'll be in the truck." With that he turned to leave. And she was alone once more.

She ran upstairs of the log cabin and grabbed her weekend trip bag. She packed a few days worth of clothing and all her needed toiletries and such. She quickly packed only what she would need even though she knew she would most likely never see the cabin or the things inside it ever again. She didn't have time or room to pack wants only needs. She put the bulging backpack on her back and slung her laptop bag over her shoulder. They'd need someway to stay connect to the world while they were hiding. That small computer was the only luxury she allowed herself. Even then it was just a need. She sadly looked around the cozy room once more before she turned to leave. She grabbed and umbrella on the way out the door and headed out into the storm to make her way to the tuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
